Intruder detection systems often require installation of specialized equipment and wiring, including various sensors and power supplies. Sensors for intruder detection systems generally fall into two major categories. A first category is hardwired sensors, such as window switches, door switches and floor pads. A second category is area-based noncontact sensors, such as ultrasound transceivers and infrared detectors. Each category of sensors has advantages and disadvantages. The installation process for an intruder detection system may be expensive to a user and disruptive to the home or business environment. Further, professional burglars may be able to defeat known, familiar sensor and wiring installations.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.